Remodel
__TOC__ Remodel is an act of improving ship stats and (possibly) capabilities: * Firepower, Torpedo, Anti-Air, and Armor, as well as Evasion, Anti-Submarine, and Line-of-Sight stats will use new (and usually better) minimum and maximum values. is usually increased. Rarity will usually increase. Ship CG and voice lines will be updated. *Ship type, number of equipment slots, Aircraft slots, Range, Speed, and resource consumption can change as well. Some ships will be able to equip special equipment or use special mechanics upon remodel, with or without type change. For many ships it is possible to perform multiple remodels. The first remodel is always possible and usually called 改''' (Kai, for example, 北上 or Kitakami will become 北上改 or Kitakami Kai), while the second remodel is called '''改二 (Kai Ni, for example, 金剛改 or Kongou Kai will become 金剛改二 or Kongou Kai Ni), but many exceptions (including name changes) exist. Some ships are able to revert between remodel forms (for example, Shoukaku can be remodeled back and forth between her CV and CVB forms, Shoukaku Kai Ni and Shoukaku Kai Ni A). To remodel a ship it is required: *The ship should reach the minimum level required for a remodel. *Certain amount of resources ( Steel and Ammunition, amount differs depending on ship). *For certain ships extra items can be required: Blueprint, Prototype Flight Deck Catapult, Development or Construction materials. Usually, ships that need extra items have special equipment after remodel or have special capabilities. For example, Choukai Kai needs a blueprint to become a Kai Ni, after she becomes Kai Ni, she has two special equipment called Skilled Lookouts and Type 22 Surface Radar Kai 4. *4 or more free equipment slots. Remodeling instantly restores ship's HP, Fuel and Ammo to full, set morale to 40 and places all her equipment in storage. It is important to note that a remodel will reset general modernization efforts put into the ship. For example, if you have a Kitakami Kai with maxed stats, remodeling her to Kitakami Kai Ni will reset her firepower, torpedo, AA and armor. However, luck and HP and ASW modernization values do not reset upon remodeling. Stats after Remodel *Stats that increase through leveling ( Evasion, Anti-Submarine, and Line-of-Sight) will be different, they will follow the usual formula, but with different constants specific to a new remodel form. *Stats that can be increased through general modernization ( Firepower, Torpedo, Anti-Air, and Armor) will be reset using the following formula (depending on new minimal and maximal stat values, current level, and a random number, either 0.4 or 0.8): min + \left \lceil (max - min) \times (0.4 \text{ or } 0.8) \times \frac{lv}{99} \right \rceil * Luck does not reset upon remodeling. * HP and ASW modernization values do not reset upon remodeling. Reference Tables #1-#350 #1301-#1430 #1491~ See Also * Modernization * Marriage * Ship Maximum Status * 改造: remodel page on Wikiwiki Steel and Ammunition, amount differs depending on ship). *For certain ships extra items can be required: Blueprint, Prototype Flight Deck Catapult, Development or Construction materials. Usually, ships that need extra items have special equipment after remodel or have special capabilities. For example, Choukai Kai needs a blueprint to become a Kai Ni, after she becomes Kai Ni, she has two special equipment called Skilled Lookouts and Type 22 Surface Radar Kai 4. *4 or more free equipment slots.}}